


Indulgent PWP Drabbles

by chew_ie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lance (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Orgasm Denial, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chew_ie/pseuds/chew_ie
Summary: A place to dump my PWP drabbles (<1k words). First chapter features Zeith noncon with power imbalance. Second chapter features Klance with an alpha kink, but it's not dark.(Sorry if you got duped into thinking the second chapter was also Zeith; AO3 glitched out on my new tags.)





	1. Possession (Zeith)

Zarkon started breathing heavily, his movements growing erratic. Amidst his fatigue, Keith was still able to recognize the pattern: Zarkon was ready to come. _Inside of him._ He wasn’t going to let that happen.

Keith precariously maintained his balance as he raised his right arm, guiding it behind him, down to where they were connected. His left arm shook bearing the weight of his body and Zarkon’s powerful pummeling, but he gritted his teeth and continued until his right hand reached the base of Zarkon’s cock. Zarkon, blinded by the oncoming sensation of orgasm, kept thrusting, his hands tightening on Keith’s waist, nails digging into pale skin. As Zarkon began to shiver, Keith grabbed the base-- _hard_ \-- and promptly lost his balance, falling onto the floor.

Behind him, Zarkon shook forcibly, but Keith only felt a small trickle of pre-cum inside. He smirked, his lips dragging along the ground.

“You _dare_ defy me?” Zarkon demanded, pulling Keith up by his hair. At this unnatural angle, Keith could barely make out the yellow glint of Zarkon’s eyes, but that was all the confirmation he needed. He twisted his head to the left and spat.

“You’re not coming inside of me.”

“Contemptuous fool,” Zarkon said, slamming Keith’s cheek into the floor. “You won’t win.”

And with that, Zarkon started thrusting again. Keith felt the tip of Zarkon’s newly-formed knot edging against his opening and tried to move away, clawing mid-air. In response, Zarkon pulled back and with a powerful thrust forward, forced his knot in.

Keith gasped, trembling uncontrollably. Zarkon thrust again and this time he cried out, arching off the floor as he came. Unrelenting, Zarkon continued his movements, as Keith fell into a pool of his own cum. By the time it started to cool on his stomach, Keith couldn’t find the energy or willpower to try to fight back.

“Pathetic.”

And finally, Keith felt it: Zarkon breathing heavily, his movements growing erratic. He sobbed, powerless to stop Zarkon from coming inside of him. It felt disgusting, it felt hot, and worse, it felt arousing even in his afterglow. He shook his head, forehead digging painfully into the ground.

Satiated, Zarkon relaxed, his chest pressing against Keith’s back. “Now, you’re mine,” he whispered.

 _No_ , Keith protested silently, as his conscience began to fade away. _I’ll never be yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out if something didn't make sense to you. I wrote this to indulge myself, but thanks still for reading. I appreciate it. :)


	2. Call Me Alpha (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of sex, Lance makes an odd request.

“Alpha?” Keith scrunched his face. “But why?”

Lance flushed, averting Keith’s scrutinizing gaze. Why had he thought bringing it up now _of all times_ was a good idea? Keith was giving him _that_ look, the Lance-I-have-no-idea-what-you’re-on look of confusion.

“I, uh,” Lance floundered for words, and Keith tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms. “I thought… it would be nice?”

“For me to call you an alpha?”

“Yeah. You know, power play and all that jazz?”

“But you’re a beta.”

“I _know_ , but the point of roleplaying is to ignore that!”

Keith paused, his expression shifting into a Lance-are-you-alright? look of concern.

“I’ve told you this before, but I _like_ you being a beta. Your presence during heats is soothing; it’s good to be beside someone who will help me sleep, instead of rutting me into exhaustion. We don’t need to ignore that you’re a beta.”

Lance smiled, even as Keith’s frown deepened. His boyfriend’s surprising-- well, not so surprising now, but it had been in the beginning-- innocence was charming, and his sincerity more so. He wondered how he had perceived Keith as cold and ruthless before, when Keith was a ball of fluff, bursting with care.

“Look,” he started, taking Keith’s hand and running his thumb over the knuckles, “This isn’t about me not wanting to be a beta. It’s a part of who I am, and I’ve accepted that. It’s just, uh…”

Now here was the hard part. “It’s just a kink. That wild rutting you mentioned? I kind of want to try it, fucking you into the mattress as I whisper in your ear about how good you’d look bearing my pups. And I’ve kind of already fantasized about you calling me alpha, and I’m really curious about how it would actually sound from your mouth, even if I’m not actually an alpha and this is just pretending… does that make sense?”

“No.”

Well, what had he expected? When he had first called Keith “baby,” Keith had turned around and said, _I’m 21 years old_.

“But,” Keith shrugged, “I can try.”

Lance’s heart skipped a beat. “Are you sure, babe?”

Keith snorted, sinking into the pillow behind him. “Quit the sarcasm, Lance. Even I can pick up on that much.”

“Really now?”

“Yes.” Keith hooked his arms underneath his own thighs, bringing them up to his chest. “Now fuck me, alpha. You’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

“A-aren’t you demanding, princess?” Lance stuttered, his gaze transfixed on the mixture of slick and lubrication pooling beneath Keith’s ass.

Keith opened his mouth, but Lance leaned in, roughly shoving his tongue into Keith’s mouth and silencing his protests. Keith smirked, and Lance brought a hand down, squeezing the right thigh.

“More, alpha.”

Lance was eager to deliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my Drive for a while, and for some reason, I wanted to get it out. Guess I wanted to see if others also HC'ed Lance as a beta with an alpha kink.


End file.
